


Fucking Your OnlyFans Fitness Femdom

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Facial, Fucking against the mirror, Multiple Orgasms, Stroke For Me, Sweaty Goddess Worship, blowjob, fdom to fsub, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: The FemDom Fitness Goddess loves all the attention and desire that she gets from her many fans and admirers on Instagram and OnlyFans, and when she meets a Fan while working out, she decides to have some fun with him. But when he refuses to bend to her will as Goddess, she becomes desperate…if he can dismiss her so easily then maybe others will also. Her special Fan decides to show her that there is more than just demanding worship…and that sometimes it is better to give than to receive.





	Fucking Your OnlyFans Fitness Femdom

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting:   
> (emotion/mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Imagine performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> The end section has the main character being fucked while pressed against a mirror, so feel free to record those sections with your face or cheek pressed against something to mimic that “squished” quality
> 
> Sounds include: laughter, moans, giggle, orgasms, deepthroat, licking off mirror, swallowing  
> Optional SFX: clothing removal, zippers, mirror squeaks
> 
> ____(For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+. Written by and for 18 years+)____

Can I help you with something, sugar?

Well you have been staring at me the entire time since you arrived. It’s kind of hard to get away with it when we are the only ones in the gym. [laugh]

No, you are quite alright, sweetie...I don’t mind. I’m used to more than just the casual glance...it’s basically what my entire business is built on! 

(excited)  
So you did recognize me! Good! Yeah, my page on Instagram really blew up recently huh? Yeah, who knew that a little page like Fitness Goddess would attract so much attention? [giggle] That’s why I’m here, got stay looking fit and toned for all my admirers!

[he speaks]

(loving the attention)  
Oh, you prefer my OnlyFans page? Ha! I knew it! I knew that you had to be a fan! Well I can’t say I blame you. How long have you been one of my little subscribers?

(turning seductive)  
That long! Goodness, you are a good little Pet, aren’t you? You have been here since the beginning! 

Yeah, it’s crazy that what started as a hobby now has me as one of the top fitness influencers on social media and the *top* content creator on OnlyFans! Not bad for an internet dominatrix who likes to work out [fdom giggle]

[he speaks] 

Well thank you, Pet. [fdom giggle]

I was actually hoping that you would do something for me...I just finished my workout and I need some new pictures to upload onto my OnlyFans page and I want you to take them for me. I need something better than a selfie and I don’t want to waste this opportunity. I mean come on, it’s perfect!...I’m all sweaty and glistening, and this lighting and all the mirrors in here are fantastic. What do you say? You want to be a good little Pet and serve your Goddess? 

[he is hesitant at first]

Oh don’t worry, it’s just us here. I locked the doors while you were on the treadmill. This is actually *my* gym so we won’t be disturbed at, I promise...come on, it will be fun! We will just use my phone, it’s specially formatted for this sort of thing.

[he agrees]

Splendid! And Pet, remember...you will address me as *Goddess*

There’s my good Pet...now, here is my phone. It will auto-focus and adjust for lighting. Just point and click, easy enough. 

Now, before we begin, I have one rule for my photographers... You will have your cock out...and in your hand...at all times. You only need one hand to take the photos anyway. This way I get the pleasure of seeing exactly how much you want me...and you get the pleasure of...well, watching me. [laugh]

You will stroke when I tell you to stroke and you will stop when I tell you to stop. Understand my rule, Pet? 

Good, now take out your cock.

[he takes out his cock]

There is my good little Pet...Oh you have a lovely cock. And you’re already hard for your Goddess. Very good, now I want you to stroke it for me. It’s important to warm-up before a workout. Stroke it nice and slow as I take off these sweaty workout clothes...I can see you getting even harder, Pet. Do you like stroking your cock for Goddess? 

Gooooood. Now, take some pics as I slowly unzip this sports bra. 

[sigh as you remove bra]

You love my tits, don’t you, Pet? Yes, I can tell you do. Look at me. Look at my amazing body. Look how the light shines off my sweat-slick skin. How you can see every soft curve...every line of tone muscle. Stroke faster for me. Aren’t I perfect? Tell me, Pet. Tell me that your Goddess is perfect.

[he speaks]

Good. Now stop stroking. I want to see your cock pulse and twitch as you think about what it would be like to have your cock slide between my slick, perfect breasts. How good it would feel for my tits to be wrapped around your poor cock. 

[play with your breasts and moan/any teasing dirty talk you want]

But unfortunately...you will never get to experience those delicious feelings. Now stroke your cock and take some pictures. Don’t stop. Stroke for me, Pet. Keep taking those pics. Look at my amazing tits on the screen. That’s it...capture every little twist...and arch...and bend that my body makes. 

(slowly and teasing)  
Now, it’s time to get rid of these pesky yoga shorts. I’m just going turn and face the mirror... Now you can watch me press my tits together in the mirror as I slowly pull down these skin-tight shorts.

Do you like watching these shorts slide over my big gorgeous ass? Stroke harder for me. I want to see how much you love my ass. Imagine it grinding up and down, milking every single last drop of cum from your pathetic dick. Faster, Pet. Worship me! 

Stop. Take more photos...

That’s right. I love watching your cock strain for more...straining for me. Do you like seeing me pressed up against the mirror, my perfect ass bouncing? Oh, my poor Pet, you want to stroke your useless prick? 

(degrading)  
No, Pet...you don’t get to. You do what I tell you to do. You are nothing. You are my slave and I am your Goddess! You are my toy. My useless..worthless..mindless..little P—hey, wait, what are you doing?

(surprised then angry)  
Why are you putting your cock away? We aren’t done yet, I’m not finished with you! I still have more pictures that I need! 

Hey, get the fuck back here, Pet! Where the hell do you think you’re going? 

(sarcastic and indignant)  
*You have to finish your workout?* What kind of bullshit excuse is that? 

Get back here now! Worship me! Your Goddess demands it! 

(getting a bit desperate)  
Wait...wait, please!...Listen to me! Don’t you walk away and ignore from me! 

[you rush to catch up with him]

(panicky)  
Stop! Wait, wait! Hold on just a second...talk to me, please. What do you want?

[he speaks]

(incredulous)  
Nothing? D-don’t you want me? But, I’m your Goddess! 

[he speaks]

(scared)  
You’re *done with me*?...But why? What did I--please, I—I need this!...I need you! 

Please look at me...It’s just...if you don’t want me and you are right here..so close that you can touch me...then how can I expect others to want to me. 

(panicky)  
All those guys sitting at their computers...or jacking off to pictures of me on their phones. I love it...I love it so much! But if you leave...They might leave! They might just walk away and not want me! I need it!

Please, I will do anything, please! I need your attention! You have to want me! 

I-I will suck your cock! Would you like that? Would that make you want me? 

[he says yes]

Yes! Oh thank you, thank you baby! I promise you won’t regret it. 

Yes, take your cock back out! I’ll get on my knees! 

Do you like me like this? Is this what you want? Yes?! Good, that’s all I want, baby. I want you to want me. I *need* you to want me! 

[admiring his cock]

May I suck your cock?...oh thank you! 

[improv blowjob sounds and moans for a short blowjob] 

I love your cock. I love feeling you throb as you fill my pretty little mouth. Do you like this? Do you want me? 

[he says he wants more]

(unsure)  
Y-you want more?...I don’t know what else I can do to make you w—[grabs and begins to throatfuck you]

[deepthroat, gagging]

Fuck! Please, I can’t take—[deepthroat]

[start moaning as you’re throatfucked]

[pulled off gasping] 

(becoming submissive)  
Yes baby, I fucking love it. I want it! I want more!

[excited deepthroat throughout]

I want you, baby! I want all of you! 

Please, use my mouth. It’s all yours! 

[extended deepthroat improv toward orgasm]

You’re gonna cum? Oh yes baby, please give me your cum! Shoot your hot fucking load all over my pretty face. Yes, stroke that cock! Please cum for me! 

[he starts to orgasm]

(wild)  
Yes! Oh fuck yes, look at all that cum! Yes, cover me! All over me! Fuck! 

[moans as he cums on you]

(cum drunk and giggly)  
Oh my god, look at me! Look at us in the mirror, baby...fuck, you look so sexy standing there over me. You look so fucking powerful [giggle then moan] 

Look how pretty you made me, baby...all covered in your hot cum. All over my face and dripping down on my tits...now that’s a picture I would love to have.

[giggle, but then he talks to you]

No pictures? But, why? Why can’t I--?

[he speaks]  
More? But you came so much, how can you—[he grabs you and pushes you face-first against the mirror]

(surprised but then submissive)  
Fuck! Oh my god, yes, push me up on the mirror! Press my face against it, smear your cum all over. 

Look at me! Look how amazing you make look, bent over and slammed against this--wait, what are you--? 

[he slides his cock inside you – loud moans]

[FACE/CHEEK IS SQUISHED AGAINST MIRROR FOR REMAINING SEX. INCLUDE ANY WALL/MIRROR SQUEAK SOUNDS YOU WISH THROUGHOUT]

Fuuuuuuuuuuck, your cock! Yes, please fuck me! Press me against this mirror and fucking pound me. Grab my hips and make me take it! I want it, I want you so bad, baby!

[pounding moans and screams for a bit]

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
Oh my god, you feel so fucking good in my pussy! Please don’t stop. It’s you...you are all that I need! 

[looking in mirror at him fuck you]

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
Yes, yes, yes! Shit, you look so good fucking me. You look so fucking perfect. I can’t stop watching you as you make me take your cock. Oh my god, yes, grab my hair! Just like that! 

(through gritted teeth)  
Make me watch...yes, make me watch you as you make me cum all over your cock! Oh fuck baby, you are going to cum again? 

Fuck yes, do it! Cum in me! I want to watch as you slam deep inside and fill my pussy full with every last drop. Oh fuck, I’m cumming! Fuck! 

[screaming orgasm as he cums in you]

[panting as you collapse on the floor]

Holy shit, I can’t even stand...Oh my god, baby, my legs are shaking [giggle]. 

Mmmm look at all the cum that you made me smear on the mirror [giggle]

We can’t let all that go to waste! 

[licking sounds as you lick cum off the mirror]

[cum play for a bit and then swallow]

(afterglow)  
Thank you, baby...I-I didn’t know that I needed that. You...I’m...[chuckle] I think you broke my brain [giggle]

(awkward)  
I meant to say...I would like to...ummmm can I buy you a cup of coffee? My treat. 

[he says yes but no phones allowed]

Yay!...and yes...no phones allowed. I’m all yours.


End file.
